leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Baby frog lily frog.jpg D2FF0074-4410-4005-A876-D00C731A0372.png C7809D1F-C99D-47B5-992A-93D67A751622.png 1F001C87-4C80-4E17-8FEF-F33416E54CAD.png B05D9B34-40EB-41D6-AF4A-A9D42547A86D.png 74F4CC6D-2180-4AF1-9165-1891ECEF60CF.png D09B1384-540B-408E-B797-164126175E99.png D260BF89-5CA5-4A02-B365-8868185DBEFA.png D260BF89-5CA5-4A02-B365-8868185DBEFA.png C34FB59B-9AF7-4AD5-A430-349167B366FF.png C07A5715-8FBF-4C4B-8793-5BE81C481ED6.png 7AB74C62-D177-4E19-AB24-C0542FB6A549.png 5E132FF4-CC96-497E-9E87-2553437F9CC0.png 26BF72E2-CA3F-4C64-9ACB-82B8E2BB92DF.png D8C16899-F12C-4FFF-9CB7-7FA6FD1DA72A.png D260BF89-5CA5-4A02-B365-8868185DBEFA.png D09B1384-540B-408E-B797-164126175E99.png 74F4CC6D-2180-4AF1-9165-1891ECEF60CF.png B05D9B34-40EB-41D6-AF4A-A9D42547A86D.png 1F001C87-4C80-4E17-8FEF-F33416E54CAD.png C7809D1F-C99D-47B5-992A-93D67A751622.png D2FF0074-4410-4005-A876-D00C731A0372.png D2FF0074-4410-4005-A876-D00C731A0372.png C7809D1F-C99D-47B5-992A-93D67A751622.png 1F001C87-4C80-4E17-8FEF-F33416E54CAD.png Lily (nicknamed Lil for short as called by her friends) is a female frog/mascot of LeapFrog Products. She is Leap's sister. She is the middle frog child of the frog kids. She wears a pink bow on her head, a purple t-shirt with flowers, pink leggings (becoming boot-cut length in 2003) and lavender sneakers and is 7 years old. In 2009, Lily wears a yellow dress and white Mary Jane shoes. She also has a red flower on her head, on top, near one of her eyes. (Note that it is not put in on the front, but on the back of her head in that position.) Quigley ee.png 41129F14-2450-495B-809A-3657DB64CD0F.jpeg 1F001C87-4C80-4E17-8FEF-F33416E54CAD.png 5E132FF4-CC96-497E-9E87-2553437F9CC0.png 6ac13c84-8adf-11e3-8f06-005056b70bb8.jpg 74F4CC6D-2180-4AF1-9165-1891ECEF60CF.png 7AB74C62-D177-4E19-AB24-C0542FB6A549.png B05D9B34-40EB-41D6-AF4A-A9D42547A86D.png Baby frog lily frog.jpg C07A5715-8FBF-4C4B-8793-5BE81C481ED6.png C34FB59B-9AF7-4AD5-A430-349167B366FF.png C7809D1F-C99D-47B5-992A-93D67A751622.png D09B1384-540B-408E-B797-164126175E99.png D260BF89-5CA5-4A02-B365-8868185DBEFA.png D2FF0074-4410-4005-A876-D00C731A0372.png D8C16899-F12C-4FFF-9CB7-7FA6FD1DA72A.png LeapFrog letters.PNG LetterFactroy avi 001885279.jpg Quigley ee.png Quigley with the LeapFrogs.PNG Robot Quigley.jpg Woohoo Hee.PNG Words come from the machine.PNG Voice Her voice was provided by Kelsey Lally in 1999-2001, Lana Whittington in 2001-2002 (briefly), Britt McKillip in 2001 (only in The Birthday Surprise), Tosha Schmidt singing (2 books) in 2001, Cristina Milizia in 2002-03, Anne Marie Nestor (2003; 2 books), Sandy Fox (who uses Sailor Chibi Moon, Flonne, Tracy and Mao Onigawara’s same voice type) in 2003-2005, Gina Ribisi (substitute) briefly in 2004, Andrea Libman substitution in 2004, Kate Higgins in 2005-2008, Dorothy Elias-Fahn in 2009-13, and Kira Tozer in 2014-present. About Lily - or "Lil" as her nickname - is Leap's ultimate younger sister. She has a tolerance of her older brother's antics (does she have a choice?) and not above some mischief of her own! She will also be the first to tell you that girls like math, too because of the case that she likes her numbers better, much more than any letter of the alphabet. In the Personality and Facts section, it is revealed that she only has 2 brothers. Personality and Facts Lily is a sweet, kind and loving sister to her 2 brothers, Leap and Tad, and also a girly-girl. She loves to have fun and stick with best friends. She is in kindergarten and follows every rule at her elementary school. Her favorite subject is arts and crafts (She once bought some many supplies for arts and crafts in Aisle 1, during Tad Goes Shopping). Her favorite sport is soccer and besides that, she loves music too; her favorite instrument is the flute (as mentioned in Counting on Leap and Fiesta in the House/Town), but also, besides her most favorite instrument, she plays various instruments in the Plus Writing Book, Pre-Kindergarten Math. She, in The Birthday Hunt, was also mentioned when she has only 74 days left until her birthday arrives. She also has friends, the mice in Cake and Mice Cream, a mole named Mole in Mole's Huge Nose and most importantly, Della and Casey. She also says that girls like to do mathematics, too. She once had a loose tooth in Lil's Loose Tooth. She went with Leap in A Bark In the Dark, where she and her brother find out an eerie noise. In The Birthday Surprise, she, her brothers and Grandpa Frog were at the Alphabet Pond. Lily got splashed by a fish, found ostrich eggs and realized that Mrs. Frog loves songs, and says that they wrote this song themselves, in which it was called "The Surprises of the Alphabet Pond" (as sung to the tune of "The 12 Days of Christmas"). She is a game piece in the board game Letter Factory Game. She was seen towards the end of Leap and the Lost Dinosaur. Leapfrog movie 2: fantastic adventure Tad's Journey Adventures Math Circus Black Magic Hat LeapPad Letter Factory Game Leapster The Letter Factory Tad's Journey Adventures Her birthday is June 15th, 1994, which was revealed as she has 74 days left from Leap’s birthday until hers arrives. Her full name is Lilian Rose Frog. She is from Western North Carolina. Quote * "Hello! My name is Lily; I'm Leap's sister! My friends call me "Lil", for short." (usual) * "OK, letters... We'll do a to spin to the right, then letter I, you'll do it in a ferment pirouette, letter J, a jump slit, letter K, a kick-turn, and letter L, a ledge. Here we go!" (The Letter Factory) *"Everybody now!!" (The Math Circus) *“My favorite letter is “L”.” (Leap’s Friends from A to Z) *“Hey-diddle-diddle, check out this fiddle! (PLAYS “Arkansas Traveler” ON VIOLIN)” (Pre-K Math) *"What's wrong, Professor?" (Talking Words Factory) *“Oh, my!” (Code Word Caper) *"Wow, Tad! You could be a Subtractobat."(The Math Circus) *“Math can help us solve this mystery!” (The Time Machine Adventure) *“Be careful, Leap!” (Leap’s Big Day) *”Everything is going to be A-OK!” (another usual quote when assuring a gloomy character) *“Wow, Leap! You made him all by yourself?!” (Fiesta in the House!) *"What should we do next?" (Talking Words Factory) *“I FOUND YOU, TAD!!!” (Lost and Found) *"Mole, let’s get a move on!" (Mole’s Huge Nose) *"There he is!" (The Letter Factory) *“Hip-hip-HURRAY!!!” (Mole’s Huge Nose) *"We'd better do a rolecall to make sure all the letters are here! I'll start with Q, R, S and T. Letters, please make your appropriate count...!" (The Letter Factory) *"I also wanna hear from E, F, G, H." (The Letter Factory) *"Are you OK, Mr. Websley?" (The Math Circus) *"Are you alright sir?" (Code Word Caper) *“Tad, wake up!! We have a big problem!” (The Letter Factory) *“My dad is the best dad I ever had!” (Talking Words Factory) *"We made Mr. Websley....lose his voice!" (Code Word Caper) *“We REALLY don't have time for any changes.” (The Letter Factory) *“(singing) ...and the Z says "Zzz"...” (The Letter Factory) *"Uh, Oh" (The Letter Factory) Inspiration Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), Princess Sofia (Sofia the First), Mrs. Jumbo(Dumbo),Dora the Explorer, Annie and June (Little Einsteins), Dina (Thunder Lizards),Lucy(64 Zoo Lane), Dotty (Special Agent Oso), Five, Seven and Nine (Numberjacks), Foofa and Toodie (Yo Gabba Gabba), Olive (Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew), Anna and Elsa (Frozen), Baby Bop (Barney and Friends), Meemee (Super Monkey Ball), Jelly Otter and Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter), Beep and Bo(Ask the Storybots), Summeray "Summer" Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh), Jessie (Toy Story) Flonne (Disgaea/Trinity Universe), Mao Onigawara (Earth Defender Mao Chan), Nella the Princess Knight, Tracy (Jay-Jay The Jet Plane), Mimi/Marci (Stanley), Princess Peach and Daisy (Super Mario), and many more female characters. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Cameos in Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words